The dREamer's Another Chance
by Kagenobaka
Summary: Fading away, the monster prince, Asriel Dreemurr sought his end underneath the ground upon finally freeing the monsters. On the patch of Flowers he had lay sleep as his body turned to ash. However, he is reincarnated as a Goat Faunus with white hair. With no parents, and a young girl with cat ears finding him. Is this his 'Second Chance' to grow up? or will he succumb to cowardice?
1. It was supposed to end here

**Prolouge**

 **Long ago, a Mountain far, far away.**

A Human fell below. Wounded by her fall, she struggled to stand. Tears covering her eyes.

Right then and there, a young Prince who took the form of a young human-like goat soon found her, and carried her to his kingdom underneath the surface.

The Goat Prince's parents aided the Human Child, and took her as their Princess.

The Prince and the Human Princess were inseparable.

Together, They laughed and Cried. It was a Miracle for the Kingdom below.

 ** _They could've lived happily ever after._**

The Human Princess was spiteful of her own kind, and plotted revenge against mankind.

No one knows why. and _ **No one will ever know why.**_

The Human Princess poisoned herself, and the whole Kingdom wept for her.

The Human Princess offered her soul to the Prince, in request to carry her corpse across the Barrier...

To Her home where she belonged.

The Prince, now fused with the Human Princess' soul, crossed the Barrier along with her body on his arms.

But the Humans who saw him attacked him.

The Prince was something they couldn't understand.

Wounded, The Prince crossed the Barrier back to his Kingdom...

 _ **And Turned to dust.**_

The Prince was reborn into a Spiteful plant.

Souless to the core, missing the emotions he once felt.

A while ago, a Human fell.

She was kind, her heart full of Mercy. She didn't hurt a single fly.

She returned the Spiteful Plant's Soul, returned the Emotions he never wanted and freed everyone.

And the Prince, faded away happily.

 _ **It was supposed to end There...**_

 **Because the Prince...Was me.**

* * *

It's...A Beautiful day, right? The sunlight touching my fur as I wait my time standing with the blooming Flowers of Gold. I broke the Barrier earlier, so most of the Monsters should be up and going to the surface as I speak. Ah...How I wish I could join them...But...

I hear footsteps. I don't know who will be there, so I turned as a sign of politeness. I saw her there. A Child of short brown hair, wearing a blue sweater with pink stripes and blue shorts. I don't get why, but she always have her eyes closed...Or maybe it's her brows covering them, but I don't really know. Her name is Frisk, and is the only one I ever got to Fight and get defeated by without getting a single hit on me.

"A...Asriel." Frisk began to speak, nervousness nearly shaking her voice. Odd...Usually by now she would've gained confidence. "The monsters have left earlier so...I came to visit you." She let out a cheery grin, as I let out a depressed sigh. I know this isn't the time to be sad and all, so I tried to smile.

"Thank you, Frisk." I nodded, "But I'm afraid I cannot join everyone else..."

"Why?" She then asked me, taking a step forward. "Why couldn't you join us? Your family?"

"I don't have a soul...So I can't stay long enough..." I sighed, picking up a single flower from the patch in which I stood from. "Soon enough, I'll turn back into a Flower...I can't let him hurt anyone else." Soon enough, Frisk walked towards me...

"I understand. . ." Frisk nodded as she hugged me. A warm feeling rose from my chest. A feeling so good that...Oh dear. Tears well from my eyes as I hold her closer to me...I just never wanted to let go. "I...Still wish that there's still a way..." She was crying...Her breathing's gone awry. I let go, as Frisk held my hand as she wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry. . .I didn't mean to make you cry." I apologized as I held both of her hands, trying to smile brightly one last time. "There's only one thing I would ask you..." I feel my body becoming lighter as I speak. My hands are shivering as they slowly wither.

"Please don't lose hope..."

My last words as everything around me went black. My body ultimately turned to ash.

* * *

Darkness and nothingness is what I felt for a long time. I can hardly do any movement for a while. There is no sound...Just the ringing emptiness of the void. Suddenly, I can feel light. Light touching something within me which I haven't seen in a long time; a soul.

This soul was that of a Humans, forming from what I think was the Dust I left behind. Moments after being formed, it began to beat.

Heartbeats as my Soul began to take color; It flashed rapidly like a rainbow, many colors flashed one by one in rapid succession. However, it soon stopped into the pale white like that of a Monster's. I can feel it wriggling in me, my very new soul forming my new body. I felt...Joy.

Is this what reincarnation feels like?

To feel whole once again...It somehow feels...Good. I see another light as my soul disappeared from my sight, shining brightly as I tried to block it with my hands...And the first thing I heard wasn't my cry...But someone's cry of fear.

* * *

My eyes jolted awake as I found myself staring at the blue sky above. I was in a cave of sorts, It was purple like my old home. I quickly shot up and observed my surroundings. I was standing on a patch of Golden flowers, and the walls around me have pillars carved on them. But I saw some...Tall, black wolves surrounding a young girl wearing a black bow above her short, black hair. They were growling viciously, as they inch closer and closer to the young human. She doesn't look wounded, but she's clutching her wrist in pain. I see a weapon near her, a blade of some sort...Oh Golly, is she trying to hurt them?!

"E-excuse me!" I tried to call out, as one of them turned around. It has a scary face. Blood red eyes, and fur as dark as the void. The mere sight of the wolf made me shiver. But who wouldn't stop and think that he might be a nice guy? "C-can you please stop scaring that girl?" I asked nicely, but the wolf growled in response, and tried to scratch me. Luckily, I dodged to the side, but their claws still hit my side. For some reason, I started bleeding...It hurts, true, but I can't cry...Not when someone else is in danger!

The Wolves soon began to surround me, as four of them came from both of my sides...Is this where it ends...? I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Soon, a loud 'CLANG' echoed throughout the cave. Opening one eye, I discovered a faint glow from my hand; a shining hilt...My Chaos Sabres? I-I don't think I can hold them any longer! They're trying to crush me by their weight, inching a little bit closer as I let out a grunt. Soon enough, I swung my blades, pushing the wolves aside as the Blades disappeared in sparks as it flew around me. I took a glance at my palm and clenched it. Am I still the God of Hyperdeath...?

No...I'm still wearing my green sweater, with my blood staining it's sides. But could it that... The Wolves soon circled around me, waiting for the moment to pounce at me. I close my eyes, focusing my soul onto a single attack... My palms began to glow a colorful light. No matter how faint, I opened my eyes, clasping them as I

Call forth Shocker Breaker.

A few meters above the Wolf in front of me, a rainbow colored lightning struck down the Wolf, disintegrating it into ashes. The other Wolves around me looked shocked, as the Girl, whom I am saving, was also surprised. She must've thought I couldn't handle it as she picked her blade back up. The wolves soon gather together, backing off from where I'm standing. Inching away from me, reaching out from the exit. However, I didn't realize that there is one more behind me. As soon as it was about to pounce on me, the Girl leapt behind me, slashing the Wolf. To the rest of the Wolves? My palms emited a white flame, with great force, I tossed it at the Wolves. It went right through them, creating a small hole on their chests as they disintegrated into ashes. The ashes then got flew away by the gentle breeze, as I let out a sigh, I turned to the girl.

"A-are you okay?" I asked, hoping that I didn't manage to hurt her with my first attack. I turned to the girl, she was wearing some sort of formal suit. How pants are...a bit tight and a little too short. Nevertheless, she was wearing all black. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine..." The Girl answered, sheathing her blade as she let it hung on her back. Now that I think about it, her blade had this long, black ribbon attached to it. I wonder what for? "More importantly, are you okay? Y-you're bleeding!" The Girl noticed my wound, as I cover it with my hand.

"I-It's nothing!" I forced a smile, looking at the Girl with pleading eyes. "It's just a scratch! A Band-aid or two will fix this." I said cheerfully as the Girl suddenly took me by the hand, and led me out of my cave. It was bright, broad daylight. I can see the surrounding down from here, especially the luscious forest surrounding it. I wonder if this is what they call a 'Great view'?

"Come on, let's get you patched up." The Girl led me as we went down the mountain, leading me into the town right past the forest. We arrived at a palace-like house. It's large, and has a lot of stairs. Somehow, in the middle of all that... I passed out. Probably due to exhaustion, but I don't really know. But...I did felt something familiar about what happened...Ah, that's right...

It's like that time I found Chara...

I gained a family.

* * *

It's not a dREam, it's a ReWrite. So yeah, as you know, the other 'Another Chance' book has been deleted. But worry not! I will try my best to sustain this one as long as I can!


	2. Life as a Faunus in Remnant

It was a peaceful afternoon...I was heading towards a patch of Golden Flowers where I used to play all the time. Just then...I heard a loud sound. It came from the patch, so I hid behind the pillar and took a peek. I took a peek, showing a bit of my fur. I saw a young girl, wearing the same sweater as I am with brown shorts. Did she fell from the surface?

"...Why?" I hear her cry, "Why is this happening to me..?!" she slammed the patch of Flowers in anger while tears seemed to drop along with her fist. Is she okay? As I approached the girl, the scenery suddenly shifted into my room. I am suddenly holding the girls hand...She was lying in bed with a smile, but...I can tell she was very Ill.

"Azzy..." She called out, "If this plan actually worked...There's a patch of Golden Flowers that I... I..." She coughed, as Instinctively tried to tell her to save her strength, and she'll make it out a live. However...She just laughed. "...You're...So Naive, Azzy...Everyone dies someday...That's why..." She said, looking at me once more. I could never forget the moment she told this to me. Her eyes were glistening despite her cruel fate. "Would you...Take me back home, Azzy?" She asked, her crimson red eyes which I once considered cute now staring at me, pleading me to help her.

"...I promise..."

* * *

"Cha...ra...?"

I opened my eyes, finding myself lying on a mattress in a large, seemingly empty room. It was cylindrical, if I'm using the right word, it also had pillars towering around it, they were mossy green, if I recall. It reminds me a lot of home. But I couldn't help but wonder where I am. I rose from the mattress and took a look around. I spot a window which shows the outside view. It was dark...Like, it's midnight. Soon, I heard someone enter the room. I turn to see who it was. It was the girl who saved me before.

"H-Howdy..." I greeted softly, considering that most of the townsfolk must've been sleeping by now.

"Hey." The Girl greeted back, approaching me from the other side of where I was laying on. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah..." I replied with complete honesty, looking out the window once more. "I'm sorry." The words blurted out of nowhere. I didn't mean to say 'Sorry', but it kinda seemed appropriate since they have to go through all that trouble for me.

"Huh? What for?" The Girl asked, sitting on the floor beside me. "You didn't do anything bad...I should be thanking you, though."

"R-really?" I turned to Girl with glee. I know that I saved her, but I wasn't going to take it for granted. "Well...I should thank you, too." I scratched my cheek as I let out a smile, "You led me here and, um, healed me."

"No problem." The Girl sighed as she looked at the stars. It was nice, too. The Night sky is...Calming, to say the least.

"I never seen the moon before but..." I suddenly muttered, as the Girl looked at me with confusion. "I know that something's wrong with it." I noticed that the moon was cracked, and pieces of it was slowly drifting away from one another.

"That's how it's always been." The Girl replied, resting her head on her hand as she slumped on the base of the window. I noticed something twitching on her head. It's not her eye, mind you. But it's...Some kind of cat?

"U-uh...Forgive me for asking, but..." I stuttered for a moment, knowing that it might be embarrassing to ask. "A-are those Cat ears behind your bow?"

"So you noticed."

"I-I-I didn't mean to o-o-offend you or anything!" I shook my hands in front her, waving frantically in both fear and embarrassment. Do the humans in this world born with animal-like features? Oh shoot! Now that I think about it, I forgot to tell her my name! "I-I'm Asriel Dreemurr. C-can I ask your name?" There! I introduced myself! The Girl suddenly let out a grin. I don't know if she wants to tease me or...Am I being funny?

"Blake Belladonna." The Girl introduced herself, turning to me as she removed her bow, revealing two cat ears sitting on her head, twitching in command. "I'm a Faunus."

"F...Faunus?" I asked, "Are...Are they all cats?"

* * *

Blake and I talked for a while, asking her about the nature of this world. From the Wolves I face yesterday to the Faunus. I came to learn that this world is called 'Remnant', and the place I'm in is an Island called Menagerie. It is where most of the Faunus are. The Faunus are Human-Monster hybrids that only show animal traits. I realize that I might be a Faunus due to me having small horns that I hide with my white hair(Which I've been growing for a while).

I've been living with Blake's family for quite a while. For 8 years, to be exact. I went under her Father's training along with her, and I've come to terms on who I am in this world; an adopted son...Kinda like Chara, but except we're all monsters! It was really nice! Blake's Father, Ghira Belladonna was once a Head Leader of the peaceful White Fang and retired in order to lead Menagerie a few months ago(Before I was found) and I requested to join the White Fang too, but only stationed here at Menagerie. Blake had to go back and forth from Menagerie to Vale, presumably to join protests about Faunus rights. I would join, really, but I decided that Menagerie needed some protecting.

Within my 4 years of living in this world, I've learnt how to hone my Aura. It's kinda like a Soul, but it's embedded in your body. Blake was the one who unlocked my Aura the day after I was found. They say I have a peculiar color...Rainbow. Like, that glass pyramid when there's light it splits it into multiple colors...Right, a Prism!

Unfortunately, Blake have to didn't return to Menagerie one day. It was due to the White Fang's leader, and...Last week, she just argued with her father due to him stepping down as the White Fang's head leader. And ever since then, all I see on the news are... a _lot_ of Bloodshed. The new High Leader, Khan, decided to amp things up one more level. The once peaceful protests that they once conducted soon turned to organized attacks. Targeting those who wouldn't want to serve the Faunus. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm the only member of the White Fang who doesn't want to shed blood of humans.

* * *

Fast forward to the present day! I have grown so much, I might've be taller than Chara if she grew up, too!

I'm currently wearing a Purple sleeveless vest with coat tails, hood and a popped collar white polo. with my green sweater underneath. I also had my heart locket out in the open, it still has my picture with Chara on it. It wasn't a busy day, though. earlier asked if I wanted to be a Huntsman. Apparently, those men are affiliated with the Military, but they're tasked with eliminating Grimm and help people along the way. He said that judging by my skills, I might fit in perfectly.

Anyway! I standing on the patch of golden flowers in the cave where I was once found, admiring the view since I just finished training. I have improved my Swordsplay ever since that day, and I feel like I can become even better over time. I also trained my Magic, too. Shocker Breaker and Star Blazing and the like. It had become much more quicker than before. The winds here actually calm me down, so I actually stay there during my free time. It has that scent that I had come to love in the past. The smell of buttercups, cinnamon, and perhaps that lingering sweet scent of Chocolate. I picked out one of the flowers, sniffing it as I closed my eyes. Remembering what it was like to be with my old family. It brought a smile to my face.

"Brother Asriel." I hear a voice calling out of me, as I jolt and nearly drop the Flower I was carrying. I turned to see a man wearing a red hood above a black uniform. Of course, he was a Faunus, only that he is a bit older than me. He also has Fox ears, which is the most prominent feature of them all. His name was Clover Foxx

"Ah...Brother Foxx." I answered, shoving a hand into my coat's pocket. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I've brought some...Grave news." Foxx approached me, as I tilted my head.

"...What do you mean?" I asked, as Foxx stopped in front of me. "Is it about Blake?"

"I'm afraid she has gone missing." Foxx said, as my eyes widened. I dropped the Flower I was carrying, distraught by what could've happened. "Ms. Belladonna hasn't returned ever since her last mission with Brother Adam. The Vale branch of the White Fang has yet to report anything to us."

"Vale...If I recall that's where she last went." I muttered to myself as I rubbed my chin. "...Is it possible that she might be alive?"

"Indeed." Foxx said, nodding in symphathy. "Do you want to seek her, I wonder?" He asked, letting out a smile as if he knows what I'll say next.

"Of course." I nodded, passing by him as I looked to the sky. "I might as well fulfill my dream."

"Dream?" He asked, turning to my back in confusion.

"The one thing I want to do..." I let out a grin, reaching a hand out to the orange sky. "I'll become a Huntsman who'll protect both Mankind _and_ Faunus!"

"...I expected as such." Foxx let out a sigh of relief, and he approached me and stood by my side. "If you're going to become a Huntsman, then I should at least ask you to do a favor for me."

"Sure. What is it?" I asked, knowing what Clover had done for me, I knew I owe him a few favors.

"I need you to investigate the Vale Branch." Foxx said, crossing his arms. "I haven't proposed the idea of the Vale branch being used by a violent psychopath other than Adam to the High Leader, but I have feeling there's something big behind all this."

"You think someone else might be using the White Fang on Vale?" I asked, as Foxx nodded in satisfaction.

"Exactly." He let out a grin. "The White Fang shouldn't turn to these methods, but Brother Adam has his own beliefs. I have a feeling someone might take advantage of him."

"Alright! I will do just that!" I nodded, placing both my hands behind my head. "Mind if you book me a ride to Vale? I'll talk to the Chief about me going to Beacon."

"B...Beacon?" Foxx's face turned red the moment I mention Beacon. From what I heard, it's just a Huntsmen Academy. What's wrong about going there? "Hmm...You've set a much more higher sight than I thought." he muttered.

"Eh?"

"Nothing. I will do just that." Foxx dismissed, nodding knowingly. "If you find Ms. Belladonna, give her my condolences."

With that, Foxx and I decided to idle about for an hour or two. The view here was quite enchanting, it makes you loose track of time. The orange sky, symbolizing the sun didn't really bother us as we spoke about today's events. Including Foxx's knowledge about the Huntsmen academies. Truth be told, I am very excited for me getting to Vale.

Oh how I can't wait to see her again.

* * *

 **Herp Derp**

 **Don't forget to leave a review in this chapter!**

 **Feedback, Suggestions, anything!**

 **See you all in the next chapter~!**


	3. Arriving at Vale

Days had passed since that conversation with Clover. That night, I asked my Foster Parents, Kali and Ghira Belladonna if they'll permit me to go to Beacon Academy. Well, they did allow, but under a few set conditions:

I _need_ to find their daughter is a given, of course, why wouldn't I want to find my own sibling! Even though we aren't related by blood, she was the very first person I met on this world. She's the only one I know.

The next one is to notify them if I find any suspicious activity from the White Fang. Mainly the ones from Adam's group. Perhaps I could draw out the reason why she fled from Adam in the first place.

The last one is to write about the happenings at Beacon. Like a journal, of sorts. I might keep it in like an Organizer or something. I agreed to those terms. Mainly because I wanted to find Blake myself and because I've got a bad feeling about Adam...Just what happened to you, man? You used to be a cool guy, but now...You might turn into nothing more than a murderer.

Chieftain Ghira prepared my transcripts and sent them to the Headmaster last week. It was only today that they let me on the boat. It was about nightfall at the time, and I was accompanied by my close friend from the White Fang, Clover Foxx, who arranged the ride in the first place. The overall trip was very calming. There are no storms at the sea today, nor was there any encounters with the rumored Sea Dragon. Today must be my lucky day! I was looking at the sea at the time, curious as to how many marine life are there compared to those at Mount Ebott.

"Nervous?" Foxx asked as he approached me from behind.

"Yeah...It's just that I've never been to any other continent other than Home." I shrugged, looking down at the sea as it reflected the peaceful night sky.

"Well...Truth be told, so do I." Foxx said, slumping on the rail as he stood beside me. The breeze sort of blew his hood over his head, but it didn't conceal his fox ears. "I've only been to the waters near Vale."

"Oh, really?" I asked, as I let out a grin.

"Hey, don't give me that look!" Foxx let out a soft chuckle, "YOU're the one who cried when we ran out of power when you were what? 10 or somethin?"

"W-would you even be calm at that situation?!" I rebutted, causing Foxx to laugh a little, "Of course I'll panic! I'm just worried about the passengers aboard! What if they don't make it?"

"You're too kind, your Grace." Foxx mocked with a grin. "Anyway, we're nearing the docks. There might be some Dust shops open at this hour. I suggest you stock on them for the weapon I'll give you."

"Weapon?" I asked, as Foxx went back and took a briefcase. Taking out a pistol. It has a long muzzle, and it is colored white. There is also a small scope and some other various mechanisms. I think I can see a small tip of the blade poking the scope. I'm guessing it's also a knife?

"It's a retractable cutter blade, custom made from Atlas. It can be used like a pistol, but it can turn to an automatic mini-rifle using any kind of Dust you would so desire." Foxx explained, pressing a button as the pistol quickly turned into a short rifle. "It's a knifle."

"A kni-what now?"

"A Knifle. A Knife-Pistol-Ri- Just take it before it gets even more complicated!" Foxx sighed as I took it from him. It was surprisingly light, I can even hold it with on one hand. "I had a friend there and have him made this thing for you. If you use this along with your blades, it'll give you a good range advantage."

"Huh...So I just pull the trigger to shoot the thing, right?" I inquired, as Foxx nodded. Soon enough, the horn sounded, as I caught the sight of the docks and the lights of the calm, sleeping city. How long has it been since I've set sight on a human city?...Never, I guess.

"We're here. I'll go accompany you to a Hotel or something. You're supposed to get to on an airship to Beacon a few days later." Foxx said, as we both got off of the boat. He stretched for a bit, probably due to how long the ride took. "Maybe I'll stay at Vale for a few months, just in case you need some financial help."

"Gotcha...I think I could use a couple of them." I nodded, as Foxx took out a wallet filled with Lien. Oh, I haven't explained what Lien is, haven't I? Lien is the currency in this world. Kinda like Gs, but only more plastic like and shaped like a card.

"It's your salary from the Fang." Foxx said as I took the wallet, placing it in my vest. "I'll keep the future ones for you, since you'll probably won't get them for a while until you visit town again." And with that, Foxx and I headed downtown.

Hours had passed, and I guess some humans gave us scared looks when we entered the hotel. Has the White Fang been here before?

"I'll do the talking." Foxx said in a semi-monotone voice as we approached the counter. The one manning it was a pale young man with blonde hair. He has a green eye since his hair covered a side of his face. "Pardon us, but do you happen to have a room available?" Foxx asked, as the young man, who was slumping on his arm looked at us.

"How long will you stay?" The man asked, getting up from his seat.

"5 months." Foxx said, raising his hand to show the number. The man nodded, turning as he took a ones key from a shelf which had multiple keys.

"You lot are lucky. That's the last one." The man said, placing the key on the counter. "A lot of people have been booking here lately since the Vytal's coming up."

"Vytal?" I asked, as the man gave me a confused look. Probably due to me not knowing what Vytal is. Foxx soon shrugged at my question.

"It's a festival which celebrated the end of the Great war." Foxx answered, taking the key as he took out several Lien from his pocket and gave it at the counter. "Hasn't Sir Ghira gave you that lesson yet?"

"I heard that it's the island where the war ended." I answered in pure honesty. "Wait, but why are there still other keys?"

"They're reserved." The man answered. "They're Students from other Huntsman academies, from what I heard."

"Let's go. We're at Room 315." Foxx said as he tugged my sleeve. I nodded, as I bowed at the man at the counter before chasing after him. We climbed up the wooden stairs, which were lined with yellow trims, and the walls change every floor. Like, on the second floor the wallpaper was red with a cog design. After a while, we arrived at the Third floor. The walls had a blue tint on them, designed with diamonds lined up as we passed through the corridor. We had reached the end of the corridor just as Foxx saw our room's plate number;

'Room 315'

We entered the room, furnished like every other room. It had a holo-television router thing above the shelf which contained a bunch of books. The bed that we are provided with are HUGE. Like, maybe 2 large people may be able to fit in. Not only that, there's also a pretty nice view in this room. The window shows all of the city from here, clad in the pleasing night sky. Fox immediately took off the hood of his uniform and laid straight at the couch without uttering a single word. I dropped the bag I was carrying on the huge bed and took out a piece of paper. It was a letter sent to me a few days ago, from the Academy. It said that the airship going to Beacon should arrive 2 weeks later. a week should be enough for me to get some extra materials for my Knifle.

Knifle...Sounds weird, huh? Maybe I should change it's name to something like 'Chaos Driver' or 'Arsenal Reincarnate'...I'll think about it next time.

"Oh yeah..." Foxx finally rose from the couch, his hair already as messy as it can be. "I hear there's a pub open around this time...Wanna come?"

"A Pub?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review in this chapter!**

 **Feedback, Suggestions, anything!**


	4. An Unforgettable Night

So, uh...Some people might say 'Aren't you a little too young to go to a pub?', right?...Well, this is one of those times. It was the weekend, right after I finished gathering some materials for my Knifle, 'Arsenal Driver'. That's what I decided to name my new weapon. Anyway, Foxx and I were supposed to meet up inside the bar, and...Well, I may have messed up the location. Why? When I got there, he was nowhere to be found. I came there wearing a purple robe with white sleeves. It sorta looks like a dress to other people, but it's not, okay! It's an awesome, badass robe of the God of Hyperdeath!...Not that he existed here.

So I entered the pub, not knowing what to expect. I thought that maybe he got late, since I went there immediately after re-calibrating my Arsenal Driver. The music was a mixture of calming and loud. It sounded like a piano with someone playing a drum in the background. There were several people dancing already, so I had to find a place to wait for him. I went to the nearest counter, one where a man, older than me, who had black hair and bore a stylish bartender outfit sitting with a nifty red tie. He had two gorgeous ladies on his side, one wearing red and the other clad in white. They must be important to him. He gave me a strange look as I sat down. Is he the owner of the bar, I wonder?

"Aren't you a little too young to be here, kid?" The man asked, standing from his seat as he stood there, glaring at me. I immediately turned to him when I was called, gulping as sweat formed around my forehead.

"I know I'm not allowed to drink, sir." I answered, nodding my head. "I'll be sure not to cause trouble."

"You better." The man said, crossing his arms as he sat beside me. "So, what'll you get?"

"I-I'll take a strawberry milkshake." I said, as the man nodded in reply. "D-do you mind if I ask for a chocolate bar, too?" I didn't know what to say here. Only Foxx has supposedly been here before, so it was my first time in a bar without anyone's help...Oh, I do hope Mom is fine with this.

"You heard him." The man eyed the one manning the counter. The bartender jolted and nodded immediately as he went on preparing my milkshake. I kinda feel bad for making him do this, though.

"Oh! Never saw you do this kind of thing before, Junior! Guiding a young child in a club? How bold!" A man wearing a white coat and black slacks approached us, tipping his black bowling cap as he smoked cigar. This man might be of importance due to Junior standing as he called him. His two ladies also stood in his presence...Should I intervene? "Anyway, mind if I borrow a few men of yours?"

"Didn't I already gave you a couple of them already?" Junior asked, as the Man shrugged, placing the tip of his cane on the ground as he put his weight on it.

"I'm afraid they have failed again...A Huntress dealt with them, that's all." The man chuckled, picking the cane as he carried it. "Nevertheless, I'll have the same amount as usual for the same price, deal?" He let out a grin as Junior sighed, uttering a sigh of agreement. "Oh Goodie goodie gumdrops! I'll give it to you sometime tomorrow." With that, he tipped his hat and left. I see Junior sigh as he place a palm on his forehead. He's disappointed, I can tell. Soon, I can hear a clang near me...The order Junior just gave for me arrived.

"Thanks." I said, taking out a few Lien. "Please keep the chance." The bartender nodded as he took the Lien. I soon noticed another woman. A long haired blonde, younger than most other ladies in this pub, wearing a brown, small coat with an orange scarf and a brown belt with a drape on them and shorts which barely hid the skin of her least she wore boots. She also had these yellow bracelets over her black, finger-less gloves. I wonder if it was for style or...Something else. From afar, I can see the two of them. The Blonde stood near Junior as I took a bite from my Chocolate bar.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice." The woman ordered as she caught the bartender's attention. "Oh! And one of those little umbrellas." The bartender nodded and went ahead to get her order.

"Aren't you a little young to be here, blondie?" Junior said as the Blonde woman turned to him.

"Aren't you a little _old_ to have a name like 'Junior'?" The blonde chuckled, placing a hip on her waist as if she wasn't bothered by him talking to her. She must be a regular at a pub somewhere.

"So you know who I am..." Junior remarked, leaning on the bar. "You got a name, sweetheart?" 'I don't know what he's doing, but is he flirting with her? Already? Wow.' Those were my thoughts as I took another bite at my chocolate bar.

"I have several..." The Blonde said as she rubbed her finger on Junior. Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? "But instead of sweetheart, you should call me 'Sir'!" and at the sentence, I could hear a loud cracking noise near them. I think I saw the blonde's hand went over Junior's...Either way, I immediately stood up the moment he groaned in a high pitched squeal due to...Whatever the blonde did. I tried approaching them, but the blonde was a little bit aggressive for the moment.

"People say you know everything." The Blonde soon pulled up a strange, black device. It's top half extended which made it look like a phone of some sort...What was it called...A Scroll, was it? "Tell me where I can find her, and I'll let you go." On the scroll, it showed a picture of some woman. I couldn't see it clearly, but as I got nearer, it didn't look familiar to me, too.

"I've never seen her before, I swear!" Junior's terrified answer.

"Excuse me?" The loud crunch resounds through the pub once more as the Blonde tightens her grip.

"I swear, sir!" Junior said in dreadful pain, as a group of guards clad in a black outfit wearing red ties and red tinted shades wielding hatchets arrive near the two, as the blonde merely smiles in amusement.

"Hmm...Looks like we have an audience~" The blonde smirked, "This must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..." How would you not have an audience? YOU'RE IN A PUBLIC PLACE FILLED WITH CASUAL, OUTGOING PEOPLE!

" .Sir." Junior struggled to groan the words out, gasping when he paused. "If you want to make it out alive, then I suggest you let me go. NOW." and with that, a sigh of relief came out of Junior. Most of the bouncers(I guess that's what they're called?) lowered their hatchets as Junior mutters "You'll pay for that" as he took out his red tinted sunglasses. He was heading for the exit with the group of bouncers behind him when the Blonde followed. I had a sneaking suspicion that she'll do something bad, so I followed them.

"Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive!" The Blonde joked as she turned to face Junior, walking backwards. "Come on! Let me just make it up to you with a kiss, alright?" The blonde offered with a smile...How incredibly...H-how would you put it? Indecent, as Mom would say it.

"Huh?" Obviously, this caught Junior off guard as the crowd of bouncers and Junior stopped dead on their tracks. "Okay..." He shrugged as he got near the blonde once more, preparing to receive his kiss as he leaned to the Blonde's innocent looking face. Just then, the blonde threw a punch as fast as lighting to Junior's face, sending him flying towards a glass pillar, shattering it as he landed on the other end of the pub.

The people panicked, as I merely jolted in shock. I clearly remember what the lyrics of the song were as this moment occur.

 _ **Black the beast descends from shadows...**_

The bouncers charge at the blonde as I rush in, summoning a single Chaos Saber. I can see the blonde taking in a fighting stance as her bracelets let out sounds of machinery, changing into gauntlets of some kind.

 _ **Yellow beauty burns...**_

She threw a soft punch as a shell popped out the same direction as she pulled it back. One of the bouncers attempted to slice her with his hatchet, but missed when she jumped high enough. Just when I got near, her fist was glowing in heat.

 **Gold**

Just as I made it under the Blonde, she was already descending. With a quick reaction, I raised my blade's broadside, causing the blonde to hit it instead. A large explosion rang through the entire dance floor as it shattered most of the glass around it. It caused me to kneel a little, but I was fine.

With a huff, I tossed the Blonde to the side, drawing my Arsenal Driver the moment she landed on the ground. She was unscathed, that much I can tell as she left a trail of fire. In the middle of the flames on the other side of the dancefloor she stood up, her hair glowing brightly than usual as she let out a smirk. The music changed to something different as everyone had left the pub except for the guards, Sir Junior, and a few select individuals. Especially the DJ.

[Cue: I Burn Remix]

"I'm sorry, madam. But I cannot allow this to carry on any further." I called her out, hoping for her to cease her attack immediately. "Please leave this pub immediately."

"Sorry, kid. No can do." The Blonde cracked her fists, letting out a wry grin. "...Now that you gave me something fun to do."

"Fun? What are you-" Just as I tried to ask myself that, the Blonde made a mad dash towards me, causing me to fire my Arsenal Driver towards her. She dodged the hail of bullets by dodging side to side as I swivel it towards her. I can hear it...The moment the bass dropped, the moment the Blonde leaped and attempted to crush my head with her kick. I grunted as I rasied my Chaos Sabre once more, as a loud clang rang out as I was pushed aback. This Blonde's strength was something special. I sheathed my Arsenal Driver as I settled for something less. I raised my hand forward as I predicted the areas where she might land. White circles appeared in the ground, blending in perfectly with the dance floor. With a soft thud, she landed in the center of the many circles I placed.

"Breaker!" I snapped my free hand with a grin in my face, the circles I placed flashed vibrant colors in a few seconds as she looked down. Soon enough, multi colored lightning erupted from the circles as she vainly attempted to jump back. It did scrath her legs, though. Just as he feet landed on the wall, I raised my free hand up. I call forth a shoulder mounted cannon known as the Chaos Buster, and aimed it at the Blonde. The empty space in the cannon was soon filled with a vibrant, rainbow liquid as the Blonde boosted herself from the wall.

"Go!" I pulled the trigger of the cannon, firing off a massive multi-colored beam along with stars trailing the shot, locked on it's target. To my surprise, however, she managed to spin away from the beam, deflecting the stars with her punches as her eyes glowed with thrill as she landed a few meters from me. I let go of the cannon, disappearing into sparks as I summoned in another Chaos Saber. As the Blonde drew near, I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. To power through my Chaos Buster like that...She's an interesting fellow. From afar, she began to punch...Bullets at me...?! Caught off guard, I was thrown to a nearby wall, causing my blades to explode into sparks. That's when the Two ladies that Junior was with earlier came in front of me.

"Melanie, who is this girl...?" The red one asked as she approached the white one. The red lady was wearing claws, while the white one had...Really sharp heels.

"I don't know Militia, but we should teach her a lesson..." Melanie's bored scoff as she crossed her arms. The Blonde merely chuckles as multiple shells seemed to burst out of her gauntlet. She took out another set of the shells, loading them into her gauntlets quickly.

The Blonde began to shoot her punches at them as they both strafed to the side with high synchronization. The Blonde then aimed for...Who was it, Melaine? Yeah her, and she managed to dodge the Blonde's shots with ease going as far as to kick one of the lit bullets in the air. The duo soon launched their flurry of attacks at the Blonde in an attempt to try and overpower her. Shots were fired, blows were struck, and the Blonde was flown back for a few seconds, then boosted back towards the dynamic duo. The Blonde's comeback shot towards Melanie threw her away from Militia, who is now struggling to keep up with the Blonde's quick paced, rapid barrage of punching and was soon blown away by a shot to the face.

I couldn't just let this Blonde run rampant, so I stood up, groaning for a bit and raised my hands towards my target, the Blonde who is being assaulted my Melanie by a series of skidding and kicks. My hands glowed vibrant white as circles appeared behind me. I call forth Galacta Blazing as Melanie was thrown to the ground by a suplex throw. Stars flew from the circle and rested above the blonde for a moment, spinning rapidly like vertical sawblades as one by one, the began to crash to the ground with great speeds. The Blonde rolled to the sides, dodging the big star and shot the larger ones, causing most of the stars to explode and scatter all over the place, hitting the walls of the pub. Oh dear, I'm SO sorry about that!

Just as my attack missed, a barrage of missles was soon fired off, as the Blonde noticed it whistling through the air, she did a flip to get away from them as they landed right where she used to be. I turned to see who it is as the Blonde counters the missiles with her own my surprise, it was Junior carrying a rocket launcher.

"You're gonna pay for this." Junior scoffed as his rocket launcher changed into a bat and charged at the Blonde. As the smoke cleared from the Blonde's barrage of 'fending-herself-from-the-missiles', Junior appeared a few meters above her, making it easier for him to land a hit with his bat. After a few consecutive strikes, she was knocked back a few meters a way,breaking some glass soon stood up, grinning as if she wasn't hurt at all. That's when I summoned my Chaos Sabers once more as I made a mad dash past Junior when the Blonde pushed her fists together, making it look like there's a small explosion around her. Her hair glowed as she dashed towards Junior. Luckily, I intervened with quick, consecutive slashes clashing with her barrage of punches. With the whistling of missiles I rolled to the side, as the Blonde strafed just when a missile approached.

I attempted to strike again, this time, with a single blade, it bursted into multiple sparks which flew into her eyes, blinding her momentarily. Using this opportunity, I summoned two of blades once more, letting out a flurry of slashes from all directions. I jumped back and threw my blades, sparks fly as the Blonde regained her vision. I snapped as the circles appeared below her erupted multi-colored lightning. As I landed, I noticed something strange in my hand. I looked to see what it is and...It's a lock of long, gold hair...The same one that my opponent has.

The blonde was enraged by this, and began to explode in full anger. Unfortunately, Junior was RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. She made a mad dash towards Junior, letting out a warcry as I pushed him aside. Her punch hit me instead, and the pub inside blew up in a bright, yellow explosion.

* * *

Truly, outside of the pub was supposed to be a peaceful scene. Since the place is underneath the highway and all, Mist covered the area as I fell from the second floor of the window. I think I see some form of red cape flowing in my sight and maybe a glimpse of a skirt...Who is she? The Blonde followed suit, landing in front of me as I hear voices...Well, I didn't get what they were saying since I may have passed out the moment after the Blonde landed. Welp, judging from that experience, I can really say that...

That was a night I'll never forget.

* * *

 **Welp that was a pain to write.**

 **Anyho, I would like your opinion on something.**

 **Would you like Asriel to have his own team of OCs or have him replace Jaune?**

 **Please give this have chapter a review!**

 **Suggestions, Feedback, anything!**


	5. The Shining Beacon Led To A Reunion

From the start, I knew it was going to be a long day. Why? Today is when I finally go to Beacon. After I hurriedly pack my stuff along with my materials for my Arsenal Driver, which I might use despite my inexperience with it, I quickly headed to meeting place where the airship was supposed to be. From what I recall, it was very far from town, some docks near a cliff. Anyway, as I hurriedly ran there, luckily, the ship was still there when I arrived, and left the moment I stepped in the ship. With a sigh of relief, I searched for a place to sit down and catch my breath for a moment.

I'd say it's a wonderful sight as we're cruising through the skies in this airship to Beacon. The peaceful sky that I've seen through how many years...It's quite nostalgic if you'd ask me. I observed the people aboard this airship. There was a familiar blonde woman giving a hug on another girl, she was a red cloak and bore red hair. I didn't pay attention to them since the news intrigued me.

'This Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark after the once peaceful organization: White Fang members had now disrupted-' The feed was cut off right at the most interesting bit. The White Fang...Disrupting the protests that they're supposed to be supporting...That's quite bizarre if you asked me.

A hologram of a blonde woman wearing some formal office clothes and a purple frilly cape appeared in the news' stead, greeting my new schoolmates.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon!" It greeted, catching most of the student's attention.

"Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh"

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of attending this prestigious academy." 'Glynda' announced as I began to stretch my arms upwards, growing somewhat sleepy of this cruise and the Office woman's sorta lullaby-tone voice. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, It is your duty to uphold it." "Glynda' informed, recognizing some of our talents, to say the least. "You have demonstrated the courage needed for the task, and now it is our turn to provide the knowledge and the training to protect our world." With that last statement, Glynda disappeared, and that's when I noticed the students being in awe about the city underneath us, some are even smiling due to the fact that they recognize some of the buildings. A wonderful sight, true.

* * *

As soon as the Airship landed, I marveled the school I was about to enter; from this view, it looks like a castle of some form. I'm pretty sure that I stood still on the docks for a while, taking in the beautiful sight of this surface...The wind sure is nice, and all the green in the area really compliments the park like until I heard an explosion sometime later. I jolted back at reality as I saw the smoke a few feet ahead of me. I rushed in to see what's wrong, but...

"Unbelievable!" I saw a girl with long, white hair, covered in ash and soot from the explosion, stomping her heel in the ground in front of a young girl in a red cloak."This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white girl...Isn't she the Schnee? 'What is she doing all the way in Vale?' I thought as I walked closer and noticed someone else approaching in the distance, one clad in black...Those yellow eyes are slanted like that of a cat's...For some reason, that bow looked so familiar to me.

"I'm really, really sorry!" The red girl's meek, and honest reply.

"Ugh, you complete dolt!" The Schnee's snobby reply. "What are you even doing here?! This isn't your ordinary combat school! We're here to kill monsters!"

"Hey, I said I'm sorry, Princess!"

"It's Heiress, actually." The Girl with the black bow spoke in a familiar voice, quite similar to Blake. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of Dust in the world." As the Bow Girl introduced the Schnee, something clicked in my mind. Only Blake would know a lot about the Schnees, and I may have skimmed at her researched before I left Menagerie, so I decided to test the waters.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss replied with a sassy glance to the girl in red.

"The same company that is quite controversial to their 'Laboring' forces?" I spoke up, scratching the back of my head as I was mere 2 feets away from the Schnee, who seemed very agitated about what I just said. "Oh! perhaps, one of the most questionable business partnerships of all time...Well, perhaps the _first_ of all time?...I think?"

"Why-! The nerve of-!"

"I don't know...Looks to me that you guys still have time to rebuild trust with your employees or something..." I suggested, scratching my chin in response. I glanced at the Bow girl, who raised a brow of familiarity towards me. I responded with a nod, as the Schnee inched closer at my face...Angrily, of course. She soon walked towards the Bow girl and swiped a bottle of red dust from her...Probably the one that caused this explosion in the first place. Weiss soon stomped away, as some of her butlers fixed the mess. I walked towards the bow girl, showing my Scroll with a message on it.

'I'm looking for one 'Blake Belladonna'?'

it read, showing a picture of a young Blake that I saved. I tried to play it cool, as she soon realized who I am a moment later.

"...You've got to be kidding me." The bow girl sighed as she began to walk back to the docked airship.

"H-hey, wait up!" I said as I tried to catch up, which ended up with me bumping into someone. A young, girl wearing a brown vest. She had a yellow neckerchief on her neck and a cowboy's hat on her head. Hell, her entire outfit is that of a cowboy's! The only difference is that her vest is buttoned and the badge is a yellow heart with the sun engraved on it...Yellow...That reminds me of the trait 'Justice'. "Sorry!" I said in a hurry as I glanced back at Justice. She merely glanced at me, her hair let done since she dropped her hat when we bumped into each other. She kinda looked beautiful in this angle...Cutely familiar, too. I shook the thought off as I chase after the bow girl, and potentially, Blake.

* * *

Well, time had passed, and it's already night. Don't worry, I caught up to her! Guess she was planning to leave, but the ship already left. We decided to meet up after the headmaster's speech. I sat on a wooden bench, wearing my God of Hyperdeath robe as Blake arrived shortly after.

"...How did you find me?" Blake's first question...Not really a nice way of greeting your own brother, right?

"Well, uh...Lucky guess?" I rubbed the back of my head as I let out a cheeky grin. Blake let out a sigh as I glanced to the sky.

"I didn't know you were that lucky, Asriel." Blake sighed, as I decided to tell her what Brother Foxx asked me to do.

"You know...Brother Foxx tasked me with finding you, Blake." She soon gasped in shock, ready to make a run for it. Why? What did the Fang do to her?...No, rather, why did she ran from the Fang? Those are the questions I wanted to ask but..."I'm not here to take you home, though. It would waste the chance I have to enter Beacon!"

"So you finally convinced Ghira to let you become a huntsman?" Blake asked, as I let out my signature grin.

"Of course!" I chuckled, standing up as I gave her a thumbs up. "Didn't we have a dream when we are young? We wanted Humans and Faunus to treat each other better!"

"I know, but..." Blake rubbed her right arm's skin, signaling a worry of some kind. "I don't think it's possible with the way it is."

"Oh, don't be so negative!" I said, patting her shoulder. "I'm sure it's possible! It just takes longer than we thought!"

"But life isn't a fairy tale..." Blake looked at the ground, as I unconsciously made my tongue click. What happened to her? She used to be enthusiastic about all this peace talk...Did Adam do this to her?

"So what?" I shrugged, letting out a warm smile. "In this world, we either dream or make our dreams a reality!" I proclaimed, placing a curled up fist on my chest, signaling how confident I am. It's odd how it used to be the other way around back at Menagerie...I used to be a crybaby. But everytime something bad happens, I try my best not to cry, but...It's just...Too natural. It still feels weird how I am not crying right now...Is this how it feels to 'mature' a little?

"...Thanks, Azzy." Blake said, calling me by the nickname she gave me...Chara also used to call me that when she was still alive.

"I know, I know." I shrugged, shaking my head in the process. "We still have that initiation thing tomorrow, right? We should really rest up now." I suggested as Blake smiled at me.

"You never change, huh?"

* * *

 **About damn time I posted this.**

 **Please leave a review for this chapter!**

 **Feedback, suggestions, anything!**


End file.
